A Real Girl
by Xdreamromance
Summary: Roxas Suzuki, cousin of Sora's moves back to Twilight town from a very bad tragedy. He attends Twilight school and hears about an outcast. Will he convince that she isn't who everyone thinks she is? Or just become a new outcast?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**** Hello everyone! Welcome to a new fanfiction that I, XdreamRomance has created. I will figure out a title for this but for the mean time, please enjoy this first chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any games or anything. Especially Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (Just in case)**_

Chapter 1 – He's Back

Roxas got off the plane and smiled. He was going to start a new life here, in Twilight Town. "Are you excited Roxas?" His mother, Aerith, asked with a warm smile.

He nodded. "Of course! I can't wait to see Sora and start over." He said as he had a sad look on his face, remembering why he left.

Aerith saw this and hugged him. "It's okay honey... It always gets better." He hugged him back and they got ready to meet his cousin, Sora.

"Hey Cuz'!" Sora yelled from his parent's car. The two shared a manly hug as Cloud and Tifa shared greetings. "Oh I'm so very sorry for your loss Aerith." Tifa said with a sad look as cloud had a apologetic look.

"It's alright! I know he's in a better place." She said with a warm smile. "Oh, I don't know how you manage! You are so strong." Tifa said with a cheeky smile.

"I know where Sora got his goofiness from!" Aerith said with a laugh. "You got it!" The three shared a good laugh.

"Moooom!~" Sora whined. "Let's goo hoooome.~" He continued. Everyone soon agreed and went to the car. Aerith and Roxas were going to be starting a new life.

They arrived at the Hikari home. "And~ We're here!" Cloud said happily. "Yay!" Sora cheered, running out to the front door with Roxas chuckling behind.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in awhile." Aerith said quietly. Cloud and Tifa gave a sympathetic look but Aerith did not let it get to her.

Silence came by. Aerith shook her head saying, "Well! Let's go in shall we?" Tifa nodded and followed with Cloud close behind.

"Ah!~ Your house is amazing Aunt Tifa!" Roxas said walking over. Tifa giggled and thanked him. "Well we already got you enrolled into Twilight High, you'll be starting tomorrow!"

Roxas nodded and smiled, then walked away.

Roxas dressed in his usual clothing, his white and black clothing and checkered accessories. It was his usual. Roxas grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Roxas!" Everyone greeted. "Good morning!" He replied. He grabbed some toast and sat down.

He soon finished and met with Sora outside his house. "Oh Roxas I gotta warn you." Roxas gave a confused glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Beware of a girl name Namine." He warned.

"W-Why?"

"She's an outcast. Rumors go around that she does drugs and gets herself in a lot of trouble."

Roxas didn't answer but simply nodded. Sora understood and they went off walking to school.

"So... Did you actually see Namine?" Roxas asked. "Not really. She disappears a lot." Roxas nodded, taking in the data.

"Just... Try to avoid her. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Sora warned. Roxas didn't answer and just kept walking.

They finally arrived the school. "Welcome to Twilight High Cuz'" Sora said. Roxas chuckled. "Oh! Almost forgot! I wanna introduce you to some people!"

Sora said as he grabbed his hand and pratically dragged him across the front yard. "Whoa whoa whoa! Sora slow down before you kill him." A spiky haired blonde said.

"Sorry. Heh." Sora said rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay everyone I want you to meet my cousin that I've been talking about!"

Roxas waved. "Hey my name is Roxas. Nice to meet you all." They all smiled but then, a red colored hair girl and a white colored hair guy walked up to Roxas.

"Oh my god we missed you Roxas!" The girl jumped. Roxas hugged back. "H-Hey Kairi!" Roxas barely choked out through Kairi's tight hug.

"Kai' I think you're gonna kill him." The taller boy said. "Hey Riku! Long time no see man!" Roxas greeted and they shared a manly hug.

Soon everyone introduced themselves. "I'm Olette! It's nice to meet you." A shy girl with chocolate hair said. "I'm Pence. Pleased to meet ya'" A chubby kid said with a kind smile.

"I'm Hayner. If you're gonna be friends with us, you gotta be used to, THIS!" He said, giving Roxas a noogie. They both laughed. "My name is Terra, I'm a senior so you won't see me as much." A spiky brown haired guy said.

"I'm Aqua, and I am also a senior so you won't see me either but it's really nice to meet you." A girl with blue hair introduced.

"Okay! Well we finished introducing just in time to get in the building! Let's go." Sora said. Roxas smiled at how much he had progessed since this morning.

_'But who is Namine?'_

_**AN:**** Pretty good for a first chapter? No? Ok. :) Just kidding. Anyways if you don't know I'm also currently working on a progressing fanfiction ALSO focusing on Roxas and Namine! Please check it out! Or not. Your choice :)**_


	2. Greetings

_**AN:**** Hey everyone! So I'm back with another chapter! :) I'm not sure if I will be prewriting or just live updating. But I wanna reply to your reviews so I will probably do live updating :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Nor the game itself.**_

Chapter 2 - Greetings

Roxas got his schedule and headed to his first class, or at least tried to. He looked down on his schedule. "Gosh dang it schedule." He muttered.

"Look out!" A voice yelled. Before he could look up he fell backwards. "Argh..." He said with pain. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A feminine's voice yelled.

He looked up. It was a girl with platinum blonde hair and porcelain face. The only thing that stood out was her huge black eye.

He snapped out of his trance. "U-Uh it's alright. The question is, are _you_ okay?" He asked pointing to her eye.

She pulled back. "I- Uh I gotta go." She said, not making eye contact and walked past him. He was really surprised that he never got her name.

He shook his head and went off to find his class again. "Ah finally!" He said as he walked into his English class Kairi and she waved to him as he gave the teacher the tardy pass.

"Hey Roxas! Couldn't find your way huh?" She said almost giggling. He chuckled and nodded. "I also ran into the girl..." Kairi had an amused look appear on her face.

"What does this 'Girl' look like?" She asked, making hand quotations. "She had platinum blonde hair, really pale face, but... She had a black eye..." He said, remembering how sad she looked when he noticed.

He looked up at Kairi's face which was written with shock. "Do you know who she is?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"There's only one girl in this school that has that kind of hair," She said not making eye contact. "Her name is Namine."

He gave a confused look. "What's so bad about Namine?" He asked. _'I mean, she was really sorry when she bumped into me.'_ He thought.

"She doesn't have any friends because everybody think she does drugs and that she is in a gang. I heard she gets into fights often."

He couldn't believe this. "But... She was so nice to me. She doesn't look like the kind of person to do such things."

Kairi shrugged. "I used to be good friends with her... I don't even know anymore." Roxas nodded and knew that it wasn't Kairi's thing to talk about it any more than they already had.

Roxas was walking with Sora to the cafeteria. "So you ran into Namine huh?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "Remember Roxas, she isn't good news. She's just a bunch of trouble."

Roxas didn't answer. Somewhere he knew that she wasn't what everybody thought. He got his food and Sora led him to where everybody was sitting.

Everybody was laughing and socializing whilst Roxas stayed quiet. "Get some fresh air..." A voice said. _'Huh?'_ He thought.

"Guys I'll be right back." Roxas said and everyone nodded. Roxas walked out of the cafeteria and just wandered.

He found a door that looked very old compared to the very high-tech décor. He felt curiosity get the best of him and he opened it.

It made a rusty noise. He looked through the door and saw a staircase. _'Kinda feeling like a horror movie.'_ He thought and chuckled at it.

"Go in..." The voice said. Roxas shook his head and went up. He found himself smelling the sweet smell of nature.

He soon realized he was on the rooftop. "Wow... It's beautiful up here." He said to himself, well at least, he thought he did. "I know right?" A person replied. "Oh my god you scared me." He said.

Namine giggled. "Sorry I ran off earlier." She said. Roxas still saw her black eye. "Name's Namine, but you probably know that from everyone."

Namine turned towards Roxas. "Hm... Lemme guess. Did they tell you I do drugs? I'm in a gang? Or maybe even raped someone?" She said walking closer.

He began to back up. "They told me you did drugs and you were in a gang." He said, slightly afraid. He backed up until he almost fell off the building.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "Don't worry. I don't expect you to not be scared. Everybody is." She said.

"I'm not scared, and I don't hate or not like you. I can see it isn't true." He said pulling his hand out. "Hi, my name is Roxas Suzuki."

The girl smiled and shook it. "Namine Mori."

Roxas smiled and chuckled followed by Namine giggling. She checked her watch. "Agh, gotta be early for class. I'll see you later!" She walked away.

Roxas smiled. _'How does she go through this and smile?'_ He shook his head. Suddenly a bell was heard. "Well, time to get lost for the last time today." He said and walked down the stairs.

He got out of his Math class. He went over to his locker and got everything he needed for his homework. He walked out to the front school yard and started looking for Sora.

Suddenly he heard murmurings about some fight. He saw a huge crowd far off. Again, curiosity got the best of him.

"Fight fight fight!" People chanted. "What the..." He said. He pushed people out of the way to see something he never expected.

A guy who was probably a jock punched Namine across the face. She fell to the ground. She got back up, and wiped blood off her mouth. She never fought back. The boy kept punching and kicking her till she wasn't moving on the grass ground.

Everyone soon left. Roxas went over to Namine and panicked. "Oh my gosh Namine are you okay? Let me help y-"

"It's okay Roxas, I'm fine really. I can take care of myself. Just go home." She said, with her hair covering her face. "If that's what you want... I'll see you tomorrow... Feel better." He said and patted her back.

Even though he couldn't see, she hasn't smiled a real smile for a very, very long time.

_**AN****: Welp! That happened. Aw... Poor Namie! She really didn't deserve that. Don't worry it'll get better... I hope. Please review and thank for reading! :)**_

_**Review Replies:**_

**_Circifox81314 - I'm glad you like the story so far Circ'! I'm LOVING yours too! :)_**


	3. Her Savior

_**AN:**** Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter three of "A Real Girl." I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Also, thank you for actually taking time to read my Author Notes... Haha I know some people just get on to the chapter so anyways let's get started!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters, nor the games itself.**_

Chapter 3 – Her Savior

Roxas walked with Sora to school quietly. Sora knew something was on his mind and did not want to bother any further.

Roxas looked down at the gray, rocky sidewalk. He looked up and saw the front yard of Twilight High. He saw Namine walking to the front.

He took the chance to run over and talk. "Hi Namine!" She looked at him with a smirk. "Shouldn't you be with your other friends?"

He looked back down to the ground. "Y-Yeah but I wanted to talk." Namine stopped. He turned to look at her. "What?" She shook her head and saw more people approaching. "You should go back to your friends... You can't be seen with me."

Roxas understood. She was looking out for him. "Go to the rooftop at lunch." He said before running off to his group.

"Aw, well if it isn't sweet Namine. I heard you got into a fight yesterday. Did it hurt?" Selphie asked with a innocent but evil smile.

A girl with deep black shoulder length hair laughed. "Good one Sleph!" "Did I ask for you to compliment me!?" The Queen snapped.

"Yeah Xion." Larxene commented whist rolling her eyes. "Uh Hey girls?" Namine interrupted. They all looked over at her. "Sorry to excuse your 'Moment' there but I don't have time for this."

Selphie huffed and slapped her across the face. A big noise was heard. "Don't speak to the queen like that." She stated flatly and walked past her, with Larxene giggling and Xion just staring.

The Jocks passed by and one slammed her to the wall. "I had fun yesterday." One of them said, referring to the fight yesterday. _'Could I even call it a fight? More like a beat up.'_ She thought rolling her eyes.

He tightened his grip on her throat. "Don't do that lady. I'm not afraid to hurt you." He said chuckling whilst Namine started choking and coughing, begging for oxygen.

He dropped her and she began coughing as much as possible 'till she regained her strength. She stood up and saw Roxas staring at her with worry. He had seen the whole thing.

She waved at him with a small smile before falling backwards and everything going black.

Her eyes opened slowly, then closed again from the sudden light. She kept blinking until everything was clear.

She was at the clinic. She sat up. "Oh you're awake Namine!" The Nurse said with a smile. "Oh, hey Serah." Namine greeted. Serah was the only person that understood her. Counting Roxas, by a long shot.

"What happened this time?" Serah said, more of stated then questioned. "Firstly I got slapped by the Queen, then got choked by a jock. Then I blacked out."

"Well a kid came and brought you here." Namine furrowed her eyebrows. "What'd he look like?" She asked with curiosity.

"Blonde spikey hair, blue eyes. Let me tell you, he _loves_ checkered patterns. Black and white too." She described, chuckling.

"Roxas..." She whispered.

**Roxas' POV (To explain:D)**

I watched it all. I saw her get slapped by a girl with light brown hair that flicked at the ends. Then the same guy I saw Namine fighting yesterday held her to the wall and they talked.

I saw Namine roll her eyes and then started to squirm. He was choking her. I wish I did something to prevent her from this torture. She could've died for all I know.

He dropped her and walked into the school. She fell to her knees and she stayed that way 'till she stood up. She looked straight at me and waved with a small smile.

I smiled, but that didn't last for long. Her eyes drooped and she began to fall backwards. She was fainting. I ran as fast as I could to her. I caught her, but barely.

I heard gasps around. I ignored them. She didn't deserve this kind of abuse. "Namine..." He whispered. He looked at his cousin who gave a nod.

Roxas picked her up bridal style and walked her towards the clinic. "Hello?" He said as he walked in. "Yes?" A feminine voice asked.

She had pinkish hair the was brought to the side with short hair to the back. She had sincere eyes that could handle any impact.

"U-Uh my friend fainted..." He said. She was shocked. "Are you okay Nurse?" She shook her head out of it and said, "Namine doesn't really have friends... Thank you for bringing her, I'm Serah."

Roxas nodded and gently set her on the bed. "Will she be getting out once she's awake?" Serah gave a look of thought.

"Yes. She'll be okay... She usually doesn't have people take care of her like this. She likes you." Roxas gave a look of surprise.

"L-Like me?" Serah smiled. "She just doesn't know it yet. Keep doing what you're doing. She's starting to trust you."

Roxas nodded and left the clinic in thought.


	4. Help

_**AN:**** Hello everyone! Thank you for coming and reading another chapter of A Real Girl! YAYAYAY -Cue Applause- Thank you to the new followers of this story! :) So exciting! Instead of naming the People, I will reply to their reviews!**_

_**Circifox81314 – She's an outcast. A LOT of rumors are told about her and thank you for liking the chapter! :)**_

_**Hiddensecret564 – Haha the explanation will come later in the story! :D**_

_**Gold Phantom – Thanks you!**_

_**Sweeney1999 – Thank you! **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters, nor the game itself.**_

Chapter 4 - Help

Roxas couldn't focus on his schoolwork. _'Namine... liking me!?'_ He kept in thought. _'Why do people hate her? She doesn't even look like a person who would do bad things...' _

Class to class, Roxas could not think straight. His mind and thoughts worried about Namine, _'I wonder how long this has been going on.'_ He thought longer.

He finally had lunch break. "Hey Sora, when did Namine become an outcast?" Roxas asked. Sora gave a look of thought.

"Uh maybe... three to four years ago." Sora said. "So that's why she's used to it..." Roxas whispered. "What?" Sora asked, not clearly hear to what his cousin had said.

"Oh! Uh-Nothing..." Sora shrugged it off. Roxas announced that he'd be back later and off he went. He walked back to the place where he wanted to be, the rooftop.

This time he didn't hear the voice. _'Huh, weird.'_ He thought. He walked back up and saw the blonde girl leaning on the railing.

"Thank you." She said. "F-For what?" He said. "For helping me. Nobody has ever done something like that for me..."

He walked over beside her and looked across the town. "Well, your welcome... What happened?" Namine didn't make eye contact.

"These popular people threatened me, made fun of me, and the guy that beat the crap out of me choked me." She said, finally looking at him.

"People can be so cruel..." Roxas said. Namine nodded. "I... I tried to jump off this rooftop one day..." She said quietly.

"W-W-Why?" He stuttered. "Two years ago, I couldn't take the pain. It wasn't easy for me back then. I, tried to commit suicide four times already... but I failed."

"Did someone save you?" Roxas wondered. "Not exactly... The first time I tried to kill myself, I heard a voice. They said, 'Don't do this, someone out there needs you.'"

Roxas understood. "I still have thoughts about suicide still, but knowing that one day someone special will come, makes me think that I'd regret it if I ever did."

Roxas couldn't take it. He hugged her. "You're strong Namine, very strong." He said, closing his eyes from the tears threatening to fall.

Namine shook her head and pushed him away. "S-Sorry Roxas I gotta go. See ya around." She coldly said. Roxas didn't answer.

_'I wanna help you Namine... Why can't you see that?' _He thought.

Namine ran home, tears threatening to fall. She didn't stop running until she saw her house. She felt the oxygen fighting her to stop, she never did.

She saw her house in the distance and ran as fast as she could. She opened the door wide and slammed it closed.

She slid down the door and hugged her knees. 'He's trying to help me...' She thought to herself. She shook her head and went upstairs to change in her work uniform.

She went downstairs and stared at her family portrait. "I'm sorry for you having to see the condition I'm in..." She apologized and took one more look at the portrait before locking the door.

She rode her bike downtown. She arrived at her work and locked her bike to the racks. She jogged in the Diner and slowed down.

"Hey Namine what's up?" Yuffie greeted. Yuffie and the others graduated high school already, so they never knew her problem.

"I don't know Yuffie, what else would I be doing here." Namine replied, with sarcasm. Namine went into the employees room and grabbed her apron.

She came back out to be greeted by two more girls. "Hey Namine!" "Hey." Serah and Lightning said before walking away to do their jobs.

"Better get working. My house isn't going to pay for itself." Namine said, blowing wind out her mouth to move the hair that laid on her forehead. Namine didn't need to have a job, her parents were rich and when they did, they gave all the money to her.

She knew she would have to get a job one day.

She took everyone's orders, got the food, and served it. Nothing very special. This pattern lasted for hours. "Okay Namine your shift is over! See ya' tomorrow!"

Serah said and Namine thanked her and walked out to her bike and rode home.

She unlocked her door and went upstairs to change into her night clothing. She jumped on her bed and turned to look out her window.

It was a full moon. The brightness of the moon reflected on her porcelain face. "What do I do Mom? Roxas can't get in this..."

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I have to do something about this." She then said. "Good night Mom and Dad. Sweet Dreams." She said before falling fast asleep.


	5. Putting Resolve into Effect

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) I'm back again with another chapter of... A REAL GIRL! YAAAY. A few people really really wanted me to update and I don't want to let anybody down, but please understand that my school just started a few days ago, so I might be busy. :) I'll update as soon as possible, I have other stories on other sites as well. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, or Final Fantasy too. **

Chapter 5 – Putting The Resolve into Effect

Namine walked out of her house and gently place the head phones in her ears, she played her music softly and quietly.

She saw the school at a distance and she began feeling nervous. _'I know I'm an ass for doing this, but it has to be done.'_ She thought.

She saw Roxas sitting where he usually was with his friends. He spotted her and he jolted to her. "Hey Namin..." He stopped as he realized she kept walking past him.

He rubbed the back of his neck before trying again. "Nami-" Again. She walked past him. He felt something was wrong here.

He grabbed Namine's shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Namine. Stop." He said sternly. She backed off out his grasp.

She didn't make eye contact before _trying_ to walk again. He kept blocking her path. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She said sternly.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said, confident. "No, get out of the way." She said again. "No. Not unt-"

"**I SAID GET **_**OUT**_**!"** She yelled and pushed him out of the way. Gasps were made everywhere. Roxas stood there, surprised and hurt.

_'What are you doing Namine?'_ He asked in his mind. He walked slowly back to his friends and his cousin. "Roxas... What did I-" "Save it Sora." Roxas cutted before staying silent until the bell rang.

Namine sat on the roof top. "Well the plans working... I think." She said, her face looking up to the sky. "Namine." A voice said, making her head dart towards that roof entrance.

She quickly placed her headphones and began walking towards the entrance. He blocked her once again. "Move Roxas. "

"No! Just tell me what is wrong! Can't you see I'm trying to help!?" Those were the exact words she wanted... But _not_ want to hear.

She shook her head. "Just move, and leave me alone forever." She said coldly before bumping him out of the way.

Roxas took a deep breath and sighed. "Urgh..." He grunted. "Cloud... Dad... What should I do!?" He asked looking up to the sky.

**Drip**

**Drop**

Raindrops fell on his face. He quickly wiped it off. "That's not the answer I wanted dad." He said before walking back down to the building.

_'Keep talking to her...'_ The voice said. "Why is this voice so familiar?" He asked himself. Suddenly a arm went over his shoulder.

"Hey Roxas!" Selphie said in her flirtatious tone, flipping her hair. He shrugged her arm off. "Um... Hi." He said before walking away.

She caught up to him and walked with him as Xion and Larxene followed silently behind.

"I saw what happened between you and Namine... Believe me... She's one hell of a freak." She said, chomping on her gum before blowing a bubble in his face.

"Urgh, whatever." He said before walking away, and this time, faster.

Selphie stomped her foot. "Urgh! He still isn't on our side!" She whined. "Let's go girls." She said before walking away, pissed.

Namine sat outside for lunch, like she always did. She was focusing herself on the flower, taking the petals out one by one.

"The plans gonna work... The plan is not gonna work... The plan is gonna work... T-"

"Namine." A firm voice called.

"-He plan is not gonna work..." She finished, huffing before standing up. "Look Namine, please tell me what's wrong! I can't stand seeing you ignoring me like that!"

She shook her head and tried to walk away. "No Namine, not this time, I'm not gonna let you push me away no matter what." He said, confident as he crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes but on the inside, she wanted to hug him for saying those words. "Whatever." She said coldly. "Why are you ignoring me? Can't you see I wanna be your friend?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Her lips formed a small smile. He then smiled wider. "There's that smile!" She quickly hid her face in her hands.

"No stop! I love your smile... It's very bright and beautiful." He complimented, suddenly her heart thumped.

She made her fingers make a space for her eyes to see him. She then slowly slid down her fingers in defeat.

"So... Care to tell me your plan?"

_**A/N:**** AHHHH SORRY I'VE BEEN HAITUS. D: SO MAD AT MYSELFF! I'M LETTING YOU ALL DOWN :( Sorry, school has begun and I need to study now. Anyways I will never stop updating, I'll always find a way to make it work :)) And SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
